La descendance des Jedusor
by sachou.potterhead
Summary: Alana aurait pu être une élève comme les autres.. Si elle n'avait pas été elle.
1. chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Alana**

Alana entrait en 5e année bien que ce soit la première année qu'elle passerait à Poudlard. Avant ça, elle étudiait chez elle en compagnie de ses tuteurs. Mais depuis que Voldemort était revenu à la vie, ils n'avaient plus le temps de s'occuper d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas choisit sa famille. Et même si elle avait pu, elle n'aurait pas choisit la sienne, tout comme elle n'aurait pas choisit la mort de ses parents. Voldemort les avait tués quand elle était encore toute petite.

Avant qu'elle ait 11 ans, elle passait beaucoup de temps chez les Malfoy car Narcissa s'occupait de son "éducation à la noblesse".

Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours trouver Draco Malfoy très bizarre. Mais elle fut tout de même soulagée de le reconnaître sur le quai 9 3/4 de la gare de King Cross en attendant le Poudlard Express.

Elle lui fit un signe de main, mais il était trop occupé à se moquer d'un garçon qui portait un uniforme de Gryffondor pour la remarquer.

Alana, elle, elle n'avait pas d'uniforme de Poudlard. Elle portait une longue robe noire et une cape de sorcier verte foncée.

Le jeune Malfoy ne la remarqua que quand il monte dans le train. Il parut étonné de la voir, car cela devait faire plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

À leur arrivée à l'école, tous les élèves se dirigerent vers la Grande Salle et commencèrent à manger, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Mc Gonagall leur demande de se tairent pour accueillir une nouvelle élève.

Quand Alana poussa les portes de la Grande Salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Était-ce si rare que ça, une nouvelle élève de 15 ans ?

La jeune fille s'asseya sur le tabouret à côté de Minerva, qui posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Tous les élèves tendirent l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

\- _Mais quelle surprise !_ s'exclama le Choixpeau, _Je vous pensais déjà morte ! Mais je n'ai aucun doute sur votre maison.. Ça me paraît logique qu'une Jedusor aille à Serpentard !_

On entendit des exclamations choquées dans la salle. La jeune fille se leva pour se diriger vers la table de Serpentard, où elle aperçu Draco qui parlait avec plusieurs autres élèves.

Alana se dit que, si elle ne parlait à personne, on ne pourrait pas la détester. Elle se trompait, évidemment.

Après avoir ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, elle descendit dans sa Salle Commune, où il n'y avait personne. À part Draco, qui était assis dans le canapé.

Elle hésita quelques minutes avant d'aller s'asseoir près de lui. Il tourna la tête pour la regardée.

\- _Ça fait longtemps !_

Il avait dit ça avec un large sourire, comme si il était vraiment heureux de la revoir après tout ce temps.

\- _Euh.. Oui.. C'est vrai.._ dit elle en regardant la cheminée.

Il se servir un verre d'eau et commença à boire.

\- _Tu m'as manqué tu sais.. un peu.._ dit il entre 2 gorgées.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec une expression de surprise qui dit rire le garçon. Si bien qu'il mit de l'eau partout sur lui et la jeune fille.

\- _Bah ! Tu es dégoûtant !_ dit elle en riant.

Le garçon rit à la remarque d'Alana. Elle se leva pour pendre sa cape au crochet près de l'escalier du dortoir. Quand elle se retourna, elle eut la surprise de voir que Draco avait retiré sa chemise.

Elle resta quelques minutes à le regarder la bouche grande ouverte pendant que lui la regardait avec amusement.

\- _Tu compte me regarder comme ça longtemps ?_ demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- _Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle._ répondit-elle en essayant en vain de détourner le regard.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et approcha son visage du sien. Elle sourit et mit ses mains sur le torse du garçon pour le plaquer contre le mur.

Elle colla son corps au sien et passa une main dans le cou de Draco. Alana approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de jeune homme.

\- _Je suis plus forte que toi à ce petit jeu, Malfoy ! Pas la peine d'essayer !_

Elle se décolla de lui et réparti vers sa chambre, le laissant seul dans la pièce. 


	2. Chapitre 2 : DCFM

**Chapitre 2 : DCFM**

Dolores Ombrage détestait Alana. Et la jeune fille était presque sûre que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son nom.

Mais pour elle comme pour les autres, le cours du professeure Ombrage était ennuyant et totalement inutile.

Ce cours-ci, ils devaient rédiger 60 centimètres de parchemin sur les sorts de désarmement. Mais franchement ! Quelle idée de faire écrire les élèves dans un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

Alana regardait par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées quand Dolores s'approcha d'elle et frappa le bureau avec sa baguette.

- _Mademoiselle Jedusor ! Au lieu de regarder dehors, regardez donc votre feuille._ dit elle avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Alana lui lança un regard noir de haine.

\- _Mais oui bien sûr ! À vos ordre Dolores ! Vous êtes le maître suprême et je vais vous obéir !!_ cria-t-elle en se levant et en appuyant ses poings sur la table.

\- _Vous aurez une heure de retenue. Pas de discutions._

Après avoir dit ça, Ombrage retourna sur l'estrade et regarda les élèves avec son habituel sourire malfaisant.

La jeune fille se rasseya sur sa chaise et constata avec amusement que Draco la fixait. Elle lui tira la langue et le jeune garçon rit à la réaction puérile d'Alana.

Le cours continua alors dans l'ennuie et l'inutilité...

Dès que la cloche sonna, tous les élèves se ruèrent dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Alana marcha d'un pas traînant vers le bout de la table, où elle espérait que personne ne vienne la déranger.

Malheureusement pour elle, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns foncés vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- _Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson._ dit elle en tendant la main au dessus de leurs assiettes.

\- _C'est génial pour toi._ répondit sèchement Alana en continuant de manger sa soupe.

Un garçon assit près d'elles se mit à ricaner. Il avait de grand grands yeux noirs et un petit sourire en coin qui lui rappela Draco.

C'est d'ailleurs ce moment là que choisit Malfoy pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Quand elle le vit, les yeux de Pansy se mirent à briller.

C'était donc elle, la fille qui harcellait presque Draco ? Si elle savait comment il parlait d'elle, elle ne sourirait pas comme une idiote.

- _Mais toi !_ dit Alana en pointant l'ami de Draco du doigt, _Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Moi ? Je suis l'homme de ta vie._

Ils se mirent tout les deux à rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent le regard accusateur que Malfoy portait sur eux. Ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux et continuèrent de manger dans le calme.

Vint alors l'heure de retenue d'Alana. Ils n'étaient que deux élèves dans le bureau de Dolores. Devinez qui était l'autre ? Draco. Bien sur, encore et toujours lui.

Ils devaient rédiger un texte sur le respect de la figure d'autorité. Quel sujet passionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur Ombrage dû s'absenter quelques minutes car les jumeaux Weasley faisaient encore n'importe quoi.

C'est seulement là qu'Alana se rendit compte que Draco la regardait. Est-ce qu'il allait arrêter ça un jour ??

\- _Tu veux bien arrêter de me fixer, Malfoy ?_

Le jeune homme se leva pour se mettre à côté d'elle.

- _Je ne te fixait pas.._

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes. Il la regarda et se pencha vers elle. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

Malfoy retourna à sa place et ils firent tout les deux semblant d'écrire. Ombrage les regarda avec suspicion avant d'aller se mettre derrière la jeune fille.

\- _Vous pourriez réussir vos B.U.S.E. si vous n'étiez pas aussi têtue._

Alana leva les yeux vers Draco, qui souriait légèrement. Et elle se remit à écrire, pour de vrai, cette fois.

Blaise et Draco étaient assis dans la bibliothèque. Au bout d'un moment, Zabini remarqua que Malfoy n'avait pas cessé de regarder par la fenêtre, de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir Alana en train de lire.

\- _Elle t'obsède._ dit le garçon en passant sa main devant les yeux du blond.

Draco soupira en lui disant qu'il inventait des choses. Ensuite il se leva et sorti dans le couloir.

" **Non mais franchement,** pensa-t-il, **Elle ne m'obsède pas du tout !"**

Mais il se mentait à lui-même. Cette fille l'obsèdait plus que tout. Il se dirigea dehors pour aller voir Alana.

\- _Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider en sortilège ? Parce qu'il faut bien l'admettre, tu es beaucoup plus douée que moi.._

La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui et tira sur le cape du garçon pour le forcer à s'abaisser.

\- _Pour l'instant je suis très occupée, mais pendant les vacances, je n'ai rien à faire._

Il la regarda avec étonnement. Était elle en train de lui proposer de se voir pendant les vacances ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était déjà reparti avant qu'il n'ai le temps de répondre. Il la regarda s'éloignée vers la château, son livre et sa baguette à la main.


End file.
